digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digi9346/Archive 1
Episode 38 of Adventure For the Sorato page, you asked for someone who has a "subtitled version" of the Christmas episode, but I have a translation of the said scene: http://josephine.irisblade.org/sora/other.php?defense 21:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Disclaimer All Digimon pictures I upload come from DMA Digidex. All screenshots of either the show or any of the games are my own (including the Japanese logos of the respective seasons). Respounce Sure, my pleasure Just one question. Do you want the image via URL, or, do you want me to upload it? -James 20:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC)Phoenixmon Strikemon Upload (above) -James 23:45, 12 May 2008 (UTC)Phoenixmon Questions/Problems Hello. I have no problem updating anything past season two. I love Tamers and Froniter. They're two of my favorites, but I have a problem. I was going to update the Ryo & Rika page and I have some pictures that would go great with it, but I can't put them on. Is there anyway around that? Shayelisa 05:34, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :As long as they are not fanart or edited, you can upload them by using the "upload image" option on the left.KrytenKoro 05:58, 1 June 2008 (UTC) I tried using the upload image button, but it says that I don't have permission to. Shayelisa 06:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wait a few days, new users usually have to wait a while before they can upload anything. Alternatively, you can send them to me and I'll upload them for you. My email is: digi9346@hotmail.com Digi9346 07:35, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction Unfortunately, no, I'm not Matt Lans. I'm probably someone you haven't heard of before (My work's bad. It's improved some since I started, but I mostly a one-shot writer.), but I'm not him. Nice to see another fanfiction writer here, even if you're much better than I am. :D Lanate 06:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Don't think I helped much, but it's done. Lanate 06:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::As you probably know already, you're definitely not the only fanfiction writer on here. :D --Blazing Chaos 18:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) D-1 Tamers This is the link you want to edit.KrytenKoro 17:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :D1 Tamers is already in the navbox. If you mean "Millenniummon's Menace"...no. Fan fiction shouldn't be put forward as canon material. Hell, I can't even find any google hits for it besides two on a german board.KrytenKoro 00:49, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hybrids Please see User_talk:KrytenKoro#Hybrids.KrytenKoro 08:14, 8 June 2008 (UTC) MoS Draft Me and Lanate were discussing formatting in order to have a standardized style, and not get into revert wars, and it evolved into an MoS draft. I'm still working on it and was going to pass it around for approval once I got done, but I thought I might as well ask for opinions on it now, since I can't do much more on it until my personal computer is fixed.KrytenKoro 20:49, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Couplings Honestly, when have any Digimon portrayed any romantic inclinations? At best, Angemon and Angewomon, possibly even Cherubimon and Ophanimon (though that was more due to simple jealousy at being excluded), but Chiaki was clear that Digimon don't even think that way.KrytenKoro 04:07, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :We might as well give it a while - if it turns out that there is any evidence, or even fan-ships (which are not doujinshi or hentai-ish in nature - basically, that the two weren't put together for the sake of putting them together), we can put up info about it. Personally, though I think non-canonical or implied relationships, like Dakari or Jeri&Henry, should be covered in one section on a page about the fans.KrytenKoro 05:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::I disagree,gatomon and veemon could have been coupled as well as babamon and jijimon who are a couple are living proof. :::Babamon and Jijimon, yes, that's a quintessential part of their character. Gatomon and Veemon, no. That was a one-time joke trying to show how Davis' crush had rubbed off on DemiVeemon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) King Etemon = Royal Knight Hey, don't take KingEtemon out of the Royal Knights page please. He is one of the Royal Knights Please people stop taking KingEtemon out of the Royal Knights. You are vandalising the pagee and if I knew of a way of reporting you for it I would. You are going to get yourself banned. And another thing. I know you enjoy watching me get mad when you vandalize the page. I know you're hoping I'll give up but I won't. I trained Taekwondoe for 3 years. My teacher's motto was patience is a virtue. He even had it witten on a piece of paper which was framed and hung on the wall. So I have a lot of patience. I can wait. Eventually you'll get tired of vandalising the page and give up. :I answered the above on this talk page. Lanate 21:02, 13 July 2008 (UTC) I'm kind of a consumer **ore I'll pretty much buy any official title in certain brands, Digimon among them. That's actually one of the documents I had on my laptop, and was unable to recover. It's much easier to just send that to my relatives once every 3-4 years, then to have to think one up and send it every Christmas. We could actually probably set something like this up as a table next to userboxes, just as a community type thing. If we ever get really developed, we could probably even set up some kind of raffle around Christmas, I don't know.KrytenKoro 04:14, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::One of the discussions to solve Wikia's ad problem is to have the cost of removing the unsightly adds supported by donations from readers and editors to an official paypal account of some sort - if the monthly total is met, the ads go away for a month. While this probably won't go through, since Wikia is so committed to screwing us over, it does set up a neat idea for a kind of community event - we could throw a "Very Digi-Christmas" event once a year where we all throw some money into a paypal or something, somehow raffling is done, and whoever wins gets the money towards one of the items on their wishlist. ::To be honest, I don't know how the raffling would be done, or what would happen with the excess money, but it was an idea and I was throwing it out there. Plus, it would only really be appropriate once we really get this site into gear - having much more of a community section, set up a thing for Digimon news, etc. ::Plus, setting up a userbox list would be a better first step for community involvement.KrytenKoro 19:08, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Digimon Story Actually, those sets of digivolutions were from an in-game event where all the Digimon in City get reverted to In-Training. Thus, they're story, not gameplay evolutions. Also, yes it means Kumamon as Bearmon, but Story names it Kumamon. It's not a complete dubbing - they even have MegaGargomon, and his evil twin, Black''Saint''Gargomon. We'll rename it when adding the ref, but for now it's easiest to just use the names the game does.KrytenKoro 08:08, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Smile! } has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! } Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Card blurbs Discussion at User_talk:Ned_Scott#Card_blurbsNot even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Championship I haven't seen it in English, but I think it is released in Japan.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:54, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :It was released this week. Lanate 04:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) From Lord Ogudomon I don't mind ^__^ My Fan Fiction Thank you for changing the title. Imagination Kid Croon 12:34, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Splitting Sorry for the late reply. Right now, for splitting, it's every digimon species except those on the List of Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin and List of Digimon with Unknown level ::Hey guys, make sure you're adding: Notes to the bottom of every new split page, right after the attacks and before the cats. I'm going to start on the Armor Digimon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Lanate thought "Notes" sounded better, if I recall correctly, so that's why we're trying to transition over to that (since we sometimes have non-reference explanations, such as the story behind Sakuyamon's pipe foxes and such).Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::The way I do it is to just have that bit open in notepad, a "redirect=no" link open in tabs, and the list in another tab. Cut everything from the List section, type the Digimon's name into the redirect=no tab, and then open a new tab with the "edit" link. Copy everything in over the redirect code, remove the redirect category, and paste the reflist code in over the code.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:32, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Don't bother doing "main" links - we plan on getting each page done within the day, and by the time we're done, the page is going to be gutted anyway. Just make sure that the info at the top of the page gets integrated to the Digimon (creature) page, either by doing it yourself, or leaving a copy of it on the talk page.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Still, me or Lanate will finish it within the day, if you stop working on it, so all it does is give you extra work.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:03, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Plus, putting the "category" redirect at the top makes it impossible for anyone to read the gutted page anyway, so you're really only giving yourself more work.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:55, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::Also, try not to grab the header in the copy, as it's not needed unless there's multiple versions (Agumon, Agumon X, Agumon Black), and putting it in otherwise causes it to make a big contents box above everything, which mucks it up slightly.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:57, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Splitting to go Okay, it looks like we've got left: *Champion 3 *Champion 4 *Ultimate 2 *Ultimate 3 *Ultimate 4 *Mega 1 I call dibs on Champion 3 and 4. Once we're done, we need to go through "what links here" for each of the old lists, make sure no redirects or page links still point at it (images are okay, since that's just documentation), and then go through the actual category lists and make sure that the only one's in the cat's as redirects are modes and subspecies (And then, make sure these point at the main species page, not the list). After that, we're finally done! And it's just cleanup and fluffing out the pages. I'd like to invite you to to join DigimonWiki:Project Channel after that - even if you can't do translation, and you need me to, you can do the actual content bits - looking up all useful information from games and card appearances, correcting links, and summarizing anime and manga appearances. It would help to get another person who can read Japanese on the project, though, since I don't envy having to go through all the official profiles.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :I call Ultimate 4 and Mega 1 Lanate (talk) 21:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::That's okay, I have a junkload of structures work that I'm just now getting the calculations done for. It's due at 7:30.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 08:34, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::As long as its reliable - much as I use the Zephyrantes guide, it has a good few mistakes, and its all a translation of a Japanese version, not English.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:44, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Good. The only one I know off the top of my head that's wrong is Goburimon+RookChessmon, and several of the Habitat lists, so we don't need to go anal about the DNA digivolutions (that's the only one reported wrong on the net that I can find, too), but quite a lot more than just the Digimon's names got changed in translation - attacks, eggs, items, etc, so we really need to really on our own work to be helpful. The good news is that the Gallery keeps track of attacks, and the Tamer Info keeps track of eggs (not hatching conditions, though, so we might have to do that ourselves). Also important for Dawn and Dusk, to be keeping track of, is when a Digimon starts appearing in its habitat, and which quests they appear in, but we've already been doing that, as well as what item or equipment the Digimon drops, and how much species EXP. The species EXP is in Kai's guide, and is reliable, so just the drops would need to be figured out, and I can easily do all of those which appear in Dusk. ::::Since you have Dusk - could you keep track of which Digimon are listed as inhabiting areas you have access to, but never appear? There's a lot of them which aren't listed in Kai's guide, like Parrotmon, which are in fact exclusives.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::If you know of a FAQ that is based on the English version, and has reliable info, then by all means use it to help you. It's just that Zephyrantes guide itself can only be used for the Digivolution requirements, since the rest of it is unreliable or not useful for the English version. (No bad feelings intended - it's just not totally accurate)Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:11, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, don't get me wrong, it's a terribly useful guide - it's just not 100% applicable to the dubbed game (the mistranslations are easy to spot and figure out, so the problem isn't that you can't use the guide, only that the naming isn't accurate). I use it for filling in the info too, I just have to leave a note to remember to get the dub names later (see SkullGreymon's paragraph on eggs for example). The only real deficiencies in the guide (the Goburimon>HiAndromon gaffe is nothing, really, as well as the mis-numbering of the list), is the habitat and item-drop section, the attack section, and that he leaves out info for degenerating. There are several Digimon, such as Machinedramon, who he leaves out of the habitat lists, and many which he doesn't mark as exclusive, which are. And both of those are easy to check by skimming through the "Scan info" section of your gallery, so it's not a huge problem - it just means that there is research required on our part. That's all I meant by saying the guide was unreliable (for that section).Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Right now, Zanbamon is doing most of the digivolve stuff that can be ripped from Zephyrantes guide, so the only thing needed on that front is to include DNA digivolutions, and have them in the format like SkullGreymon and Puttimon. :::::::We probably don't actually need the gallery descriptions, unless you want to do them while I wait for Channel to put up their equivalents and translate them, but if you want to add the info somewhere, it can go at User:KrytenKoro/Dawn-Dusk Gallery. Don't fret about it, though, since it's not a huge deal. :::::::If you'd like to add info about the attacks, you can do so at User:KrytenKoro/DDA. Please try to do them in order, though, so that we make sure we don't miss any, and since we haven't figured out a different useful order for them. If you have a Digimon you can't do the attacks for because you haven't caught it, just leave a note on the talk page, or in comments somewhere. I only have 43 Digimon left to get, most of them Dawn exclusive, so I should be able to handle whatever you don't have. :::::::If you won't to go all-in, each Digimon should eventually have a Dawn/Dusk section like SkullGreymon and Puttimon do, and all of that info except for which quests it appears in can be gleaned from the Digimon Gallery entry. :::::::Finally, we need both plot and gameplay descriptions of the quests, habitat listings on the Areas in Digimon page, and we need to start a section or subpage about the eggs, with at least obtaining requirements and hatching requirements. Most of that should be easy to whip out - I have a Dawn/Dusk habitat list that I'm working on right now, that's nearly complete - I just have to update it with the last twenty or so Digimon I got, but most of those will be in the "Unknown" habitat anyway.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's perfectly fine, but would it be at all possible to have the screenshots as external links to a personal website or something? It should be faster to upload, through FTP (just have them all in one folder, as I recall), and it would save time from having to remove all the images once we got done with them. If that's a problem, I can always type up the gallery info myself. :::::::That reminds me, I still have an amateurish MegaMan and Kingdom Hearts website to get a new server for eventually.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:04, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Screenshots How do you grab those from Dawn? Is it possible for it to produce sprite-quality images? If so, could you get several shots of the final map, preferably with the blinkers off, and with that scan line at different heights?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I mean the overworld, with every level obtained. It should end up taking at least four screenshots (one to the far left, one to the far right, and then again with the scrolling line down a little further). The GBA emulator I use would do such things in sprite quality (as a png). If you could take shots of those and e-mail them to me, I can put together a nice looking map for the "areas" page. I've been wanting to do it myself, but can't find a DS emulator.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::They actually should overlap, if done correctly.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I had to guess for like 5 pixels, where the scrolling arrows overlap (is it possible to get a screenshot between the left and right far ends?), and we still need Transfield, but I have the map done for now.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm still finishing up the "ASCII maps" for each level - most of them were sketched off the cuff, and need to be sized to look even and professional and such. Some of them are already uploaded, so if you wanted to do Task Canyon, or keep track of treasure chests or something, that would be awesome. ::Also, I still need level select previews for Process Factory, Chaos Brain, Transfield, Magnet Mine, and DarkmoonCITY. It should be possible to get these from the Digimon Gallery, since I think they are the same size. Hey, does however you're playing allow for WIFI? Would it be possible to give you my friend code, and we could trade?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) E-mail I think, if you give your e-mail when setting up an account, that other editors an just e-mail you through the interface, without you ever having to publicly reveal it.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:50, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Please see User_talk:Ned_Scott#Admins.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:50, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You now have admin access. Here's some words of wisdom-ish I gave to KrytenKoro a while ago. Just remember, be slow to block and delete, and when in doubt feel free to ask for a second opinion. But no worries, even admin actions can be undone in case of a mistake. Wikipedia has some good advice at wikipedia:Wikipedia:Advice for new administrators, wikipedia:Wikipedia:New admin school and wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide, if you are ever wondering about anything. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions, big or small. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 21:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Fan Digimon cat I tweaked the Fan Digimon template so that using it will automatically place the page in that category, under the Digimon's name, as well as in the "Fan fiction" category. I can do the same with Humans, once we start up a "Fan Human template" (basically, just the Human infobox template with inapplicable code removed). So, you don't need to add the categories anymore, just change the infobox to "Fan Digimon", and it'll work itself out. I'll go through and start fixing that soon.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 15:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Todo list Please join the discussion at User talk:Ned Scott#Todo list. Character images This is probably something that needs to be in the MoS, but I think it would be better to exclusively use Toei images on the anime character pages. Bandai images, if higher quality, can be used just about everywhere else, but the Toei images are really the only appropriate ones to use on the character articles. Just my thoughts.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 04:00, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:22, 13 October 2008 (UTC) And we're off! Please go to User talk:Ned Scott#Reply.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 21:19, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've uploaded a zip file of all the available english card scans on megaupload here. I've also started on a main page for the Card Wiki, but I really have no idea how it should look. If we can, it would be a good idea to have a different sidebar, or if not, list the card series as a table of contents on the page itself. The categories I started with the Agumon cards should also have links somewhere. The guidelines for the card wiki are going to be pretty simple - we just need to summarize the agreement with Cyberdramon, and point to the different card infobox templates. It will be much simpler than the overall MoS draft we've yet to finish.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 17:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Card uploads I've found that, since the files are misnamed in the zip, that it's easier to just fill out the infobox first, and then upload the image using the red link it gives you. That way, it automatically keeps the correct naming format. I'm going to reupload the MetalGreymon image, and get started on its article.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:00, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm kind of going through the scans right now, trying to figure out how the infoboxes would need to be setup. When they are, though, it's pretty much going to be like it is for Digimon Cards - "Card:Name" at the top, and then a list of all of that title of card. Seeing as most option cards of the same name function exactly the same, it should actually go faster than normal.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:21, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::I went ahead and modified the infobox code so that it automatically generates a link to the correct filename, without having to deal with copying it over and over (I know I've had problems with that). Therefore, the image= qualifier is no longer necessary. I'm removing it from articles as I find them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Omnimon I don't know what the HH009 is about, but Digimon of the same name have always had the same digits as far as I've seen. I added the blanks for the other DigimonNot even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Redirects Whenever I finish a card article that has two names, I move it to the other name and then back real quick to set up a redirect. So, yeah.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:20, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :For listing the Japanese cards, I use Gomamon's card database. It has a listing of all the Digital Monster cards (not Alpha and Battle Terminal, though; however, the Card Terminal has all of these).Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::For Digi-Battle: * The Wing represents the "Fly" ability. * The Drill represents the "Dig" ability. * The Fin represents the "Swim" ability. * The Monster represents the "Fight" ability. (I think - there was also a "Fire" ability which was translated from the Japanese cards but never used as far as I could see.) :::For D-Tector: * The Lightning represents the "Energy" battle type. * The Explosion represents the "Crush" battle type. * The Galaxy represents the "Ability" battle type. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Fu "h" is actually pronounced as a breathy sound, so when pronouncing "hu", it sounds like "fu". wikipedia:Fu (kana)Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Fine, I'll use some grammar ,as I have been taught well with an exstensive vocabulary and impressive comprehension on literature skills. I'm going to be a writer/author.What about you?By the way what I meant was I'll continue the adventures of tai for 20 years in his absolute awesomeness. I hate the fact that you support the couplings of sorato and tkari for during the anime was greatly dispriven and completely mislead. Forgive me for that lack of punctuation I get a little spirited when writing . But how did I get here from digimon. Anyway the best digidestined ever is Tai Kamiya.Not a DOUGHT :...what the Hell?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) So have you enjoyed any digimon games